Doctor Who and the Five Children
by BadWolf1900
Summary: The Doctor takes a little girl back to 1987 for her birthday when things go wrong and the Doctor becomes curious. He discovers more and more as he skips around in time to try and solve this mystery before it solves itself. Everyone seems to have forgotten who the real murderer is.
1. Chapter 1 : No Thanks

**Okay. I lied. I told you I wouldn't write about Doctor Who, but I got a really good idea for it. Just so you know, I'm not really using any certain Doctor, so it's pretty much going to be my own version of him. Anyway, you'll have a little touch of Five Nights at Freddy's, so you won't suffer a bunch of Sci-Fi space stuff. Anyway…**

" **Uh… why do I be here?"**

" **You want me to get out my flashlight again?"**

" **Okay! Okay!"**

" **Now be quiet or you'll ruin my surprise."**

" **Aye."**

DOCTOR WHO

and

The Five Children

Chapter One

He sat in the Tardis. He was wearing his blue jeans, a white, long sleeved, button up shirt tucked into them, some brown boots, and a tan colored duster. He was drinking a glass of tea. Linda was changing her clothes. He quickly finished up his glass of tea and stepped outside.

It was a barren wasteland. Nothing but an irradiated desert. There was no life anywhere. It was a short time after World War Six had ended. It was a nuclear war. Most of the population was dead. But, he had been farther forward in time. He didn't worry about Earth. They would recover. They would find a way to fix it.

"Doctor?"

He turned around to see Linda looking at him. They both stepped back inside the Tardis. He headed towards the controls and started flipping all of his switches and pushing all of his buttons.

"So, where we going this time?" Linda asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to bring your neighbors' kid somewhere for her birthday, didn't you?" He responded.

"You're right, it is her birthday. So, what do you have in mind?"

"1987. There was a nice little kid's place that eventually shut down. Don't know why."

They went back to the street which Linda lived on. Linda called her neighbors about taking their little girl, Sadie, somewhere for her birthday. Her neighbors agreed to let their daughter go. They knew about the whole Tardis thing. They picked Sadie up, got in Linda's car, drove around the corner, and got out. The Tardis appeared in front of them. Sadie knew about the whole space and time thing, but her parents didn't. They got in the Tardis and Sadie asked where they were going.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see," Said Linda.

Linda was a good friend of Sadie's parents. Linda did a lot of babysitting for them.

Before they knew it, the Tardis was already where they needed to go. They got out in an alleyway. They started walking down the street. When they came around the corner, there was a big parking lot full of cars. And there sat a building with big letters on it that said:

 _Freddy Fazbears Pizza_

"Well, it's already creepy," Said Sadie.

"Creepy? How's this place creepy?" Asked the Doctor.

"You know how kids are," Said Linda.

They began walking towards the building. They entered and saw a building full of kids and their parents. There were three animatronics on a stage that looked like they were made of plastic. A bear, a bunny, and a chicken.

Sadie took one look at them and said:

"No thanks."

She tried to turn around and walk back out the door, but the Doctor stopped her.

"It's all right," He said," I don't know what you're so afraid of."

They sat down at a table and a waitress took their order.

Then, they heard a strange sound like a broken radio. It was coming from above them. They all looked up to see a mangled, broken Fox animatronic on the ceiling. It was looking straight at the Doctor. Two guys in staff uniforms came over with long poles and started poking at the animatronic. Eventually, they manged to slowly chase it into a storage room. One of the two men came over and said:

"Sorry about that."

Then, he quickly rushed off to the storage room.

"Nope," Sadie said as she tried to get up and leave.

Linda stopped her.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about," Said Linda.

The waitress came back with their food.

 **Well, ya want more of this? Please leave a review, and I hope you** _ **do**_ **want more of this because I'm putting it out regardless. Anyway, I have someone new with us…**

" **Why am I here?"**

" **Shut up."**

" **You think you can just tell me to…"**

" **I'm still not over that thing with the bag of green goop!"**

" **That wasn't me. That was…"**

" **I don't care, you're both jerks."**

" **Well then."**

" **I've got a gun this time."**

" **So?"**

" **Oh, I guess you're right. I'll have an Elephant Rifle next time… no, a Tank Rifle! That should do it. And if that doesn't work, then I'll call you a hippo and get a cruise missile."**

" **What?"**

" **Those things have six-inch thick skin! Do you have any idea what you can do with that stuff? A six-inch long bullet will not do the trick. You need either a tank, or a cruise missile. Nothing less."**

" **Are you gonna go on about this** _ **all**_ **night?"**

" **Oh, just go back to the stage. I'm gonna go talk to the old animatronics now. The nice ones."**

" **Whatever."**


	2. Chapter 2 : 87'

**Okay. Back with another chapter. According to some very supportive people, this is going very well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and…**

" **Uh, why am I here?"**

" **Oh, um, I'll explain that to you in a minute."**

" **Really. Why am I here?"**

" **Shut up."**

" **You want me to go 87' on your…"**

" **I said** _ **shut up**_ **."**

" **Well, I said…"**

" **I have a Tank Rifle this time."**

" **What?"**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

DOCTOR WHO

and

The Five Children

Chapter Two

"Okay, now I'm curious," said the Doctor.

"Let's just eat our food. Don't worry about it," Linda said.

"I'm still curious."

They ate their food and let Sadie go to the arcade. The Doctor started going on about the mangled robot.

"Will you just stop worrying about it?" asked Linda.

"But, it just doesn't seem right," The Doctor responded.

"Well, some little kids probably tore it apart or something."

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

Linda started thinking about the Doctor. He sounded like an American… ever since the last time he regenerated. Sometimes he even thought like General Patton:

 _Go in and kill everything._

After a while, Sadie came back with some ticket that said "Jack in the Box" on it.

An employee told them to follow him. He led them into a gift shop with a box up against one wall. He wound the box up and after some "Pop Goes the Weasel" music playing, a puppet thing jumped up out of the box with a present in his hand.

"Take it," said the Employee.

Sadie took the present as the puppet got back into its box. Sadie opened the present to find a Plushy…

"Um, which one is this supposed to be?" Asked Linda.

"Freddy," the Employee answered.

Anyway, she found a Plushy Freddy in the box.

"Um, thanks," said Sadie.

They walked back to their table.

"You can go up there and watch the animatronics for a while," The Doctor said to Sadie.

"Um…"

"Go on."

She reluctantly walked towards the stage.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

The doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it towards the storage room. In the doorway, they could see the head of the mangled fox looking straight at the Doctor. He started scanning it. He looked at his sonic which for some reason, told him absolutely nothing. The animatronic started working its way towards the stage by somehow crawling along the ceiling.

"I don't like that," Declared the Doctor as he started to head over to Sadie.

Once he got there, he didn't see the robot, but saw Sadie. He heard Linda say:

"Look out!"

He spun around to see the Fox hanging down from the ceiling. It opened its mouth, and lurched at the Doctor. He ducked and heard a little kid scream. Soon, other kids and their parents were screaming and running out the doors. The Doctor turned around to see a little kid on the ground, with her head covered in blood.

He grabbed Sadie's arm and said:

"We've got to go."

The mangled robot made one last attempt to stop the Doctor but missed.

The Doctor summoned the Tardis and they all got in. he managed to close the door before the animatronic could jump inside.

 **Anyway, enjoy that chapter? I hope you did, because there's more to…**

" _ **Why am I here?**_ **"**

" **Listen to me! You do not try to kill the Doctor again! You hear me?"**

" **What?"**

" **I will get my Tank Rifle out!"**

" **Okay, jeeze."**


End file.
